With more young drivers getting licenses each year, there has been an unfortunate increase in accidents along with the ensuing damage, debilitating injuries and sometimes death. Most of these accidents are attributable to speeding and general poor driving habits. In North America, automobile accidents are currently the number one killer of teenagers. Moreover, the economic impact of these accidents is paid for by all drivers through increased insurance premiums. If parents and guardians had a way of monitoring the driving habits of minors they could take appropriate action in response to reckless driving. Furthermore, knowing that a parent or guardian was monitoring their driving habits might make a minor less likely to drive recklessly in the first place. There are also other situations in which the owner of a vehicle may wish to monitor the use of the vehicle, such as when a corporate vehicle is driven by an employee or a rental vehicle is driven by a customer.
There are a number of ways in which vehicle statistics, such as speed and distance, may be tracked. For instance, speedometers, accelerometers, GPS technologies and OBD-II ports are currently available in some or all vehicles. OBD-II ports, for example, are available in all post-1996 vehicles. An OBD-II port is a standardized digital communications port designed to provide real-time data regarding vehicle functioning in addition to a standardized series of diagnostic trouble codes. This data may be collected by connecting a device to the OBD-II port which is capable of communicating using, for example, the SAE J1850 standard.
A number of products have been introduced which take advantage of available vehicle data collection technologies in order to allow vehicle operation to be monitored. However, many of these products are not very convenient to use and often all or part of the device must be connected to a computer before the vehicle statistics can be accessed.